Blood & Roses: A Sequel to Blood & Chocolate
by wolfikins
Summary: A Sequel to Blood & Chocolate. After Vivian realizes she's become an alpha of her pack, what follows? (I do not own any characters or previous plot line information, anything that Annette Curtis Klause has created.) Rated M.


**I do not own any characters even remotely related to Annette Curtis Klause. **

**Please be sure to review & give tips, helpful hints, etc! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Vivian watched Gabriel thrust the window open, enjoying the flex of his muscles as he climbed through the open pane. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest, feel the blood sing in her veins, the slight gust that dusted her cheeks making apparent the heat of the blush.

Gabriel jumped from the roof and landed, crouched to absorb the force. With haste, he ripped his shirt from his body and unzipped his jeans, "I will come get you," he growled, "get your tight ass down here."

She could feel the urge in her thighs, the tingle in her spine and the itch of thick dark fur sprouting from her moonlit skin. It was his insistence that pushed her over the edge. With a final crack of her spine, she fell to all fours relishing in the onslaught of smells of the night. With a grace of a female loup-garou and a teasing flick of her tail, she jumped off the roof and bolted from Gabriel's sight.

The pounding of large paws followed closely behind, making her bark a giggle in nervous excitement. Where should she lead him? How long would he follow her? The smell of the river made her mouth water and she was pulled towards it instinctively. She could hear the rush of the water hitting the stones blocking its path and sense the cool air surrounding it. The stillness of the night would have been a comforting blanket of serenity was she not being pursued.

He had caught up to her. His musky scent filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He was just behind her when she she playfull snapped at him. Gabriel growled in response but she could hear the lighthearted undertone. The flutter in her stomach, the build-up of pressure in her chest, the heat on her breasts-she was nervous.

And he could smell it. It was filling the air like an acrid smoke. His muscled shoulder brushed against her lithe body, making her shiver. Suddenly, he had forced her to the ground and she was growling defensively. Her sharp ivories snapped inches from his face, but his intense glowing stare wavered her confidence and she half shifted to her smooth human body, he with her.

"Viv, please, relax," Gabriel cooed in her ear, "I promised we would take it slow if you needed, and I meant it."

She couldn't look him in the eye, his poignant gaze was dripping with the same alpha authority and meaning from their pack meetings in her living room.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but gently brushed some stray hair from her face, "Oh, Vivian..."

The need to be defiant, to protect herself, was being held only by her sudden fear of infancy. A newfound fear- something she had craved so much with Aidan was now turning her heart in a jello bubble inside her chest, pulsing the fear into her limbs. He helped her to a sitting position next to the river, their bodies hidden by the tall bank reeds, and took his place next to her.

"I will keep my promise..." Gabriel paused, "We can lead our pack to success, Vivian. We are the strongest and the fittest- the best for our species. The Law demands that we produce a pup in the next year, to show our pack how strong our bond is and to prove that we believe the future is bright and fruitful..."

Her jaw dropped, "That is taking it slow?" she hissed.

"No, you misunderstand me. Not now. We will get there. You're young, and pups aren't high on your priority list.." Gabriel paused and suddenly it was his turn to avoid her gaze, "We were meant to be, you and I. I truly believe that. I will make you mine. No matter how hard I have to work."

Vivian shook her head in disbelief. Meant to be? What kind pf crazy is this? He was going to give her no other option? She hadn't even graduated from high school yet and pups were already in her near future. Her head was starting to spin.

"Just give me a chance..." He begged, leaning towards her and caressing her face with the back of his hand, "You'll see."

Vivian still wasn't sure, but was distracted by his lips fiercely masking hers. Within seconds, it was as if they were back in her bedroom, and their previous conversation had never happened. Her wolf-clawed hands snaked their way around his neck and found their way into his unruly hair, which resulted in scratches from her talons on his skull. Gabriel whimpered against her cheek as she bent her head to nibble on his shoulder.

* * *

Their kisses lasted until early morning when Vivian jumped at the sound of the screen door slamming and the unmistakable cuss (after making such a loud sound) of an older man leaving her house. Tomas was sneaking out early. She growled quietly to herself. That is not how you treat my mother.

Concerned, Gabriel kissed her forehead, "He might come back."

She snorted in response while standing to stretch her fingers to the last of the night's stars in the sky, but with a wild grin and a wink, Vivian raced to her house, forgetting that she had undressed upstairs. In a panic, she wiggled herself into Gabriel's discarded shirt (that fit more like a dress) and whispered into the house, padding softly up the stairs to her bedroom. She was exhausted, but she knew Gabriel would not be far behind.

"Viv, I have some pack business to attend to today, and I would like you to come with me. It's your duty as-" He started as he closed her bedroom door.

"I know. As Queen Bitch" Vivian spat angrily. She went to her closet and grabbed her clothes for the day- some loose jean shorts and a black lace tank top.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but it's for your pack" Gabriel insisted, "This isn't about me. We have to decide where we are moving."

She bit her lip, suddenly apologetic about snapping at him so quickly. She might start to try his patience if she didn't grow-up a little bit, "Sorry. Is there a pack meeting planned?"

"Tonight, here" Gabriel replied as he looked her over- a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Don't get any ideas wolfboy" Vivian whispered, wetting her lips in response to his smolder.

"Oh sweetheart...I have more than ideas when it comes to you."

Gabriel grabbed her around the waist, forcing her against his hard lower body. She felt a familiar hardness below his belt that made her feel unexpectedly wanton. Again, he had whisked her away from common sense and onto the bed where she allowed him to overpower her. His size alone, could have done it-but she wanted it. She craved it- this closeness that she couldn't achieve with just a human was impossible. It became all too clear- Aidan would not have been able to handle her, or their intimacy-She would have destroyed him. His whimpers would be from pain, and not the pleasure that Gabriel was currently experiencing as he explored her body. He thrust his hips into hers, and a gasp escaped her swollen lips. The heat between them was inescapable, and soon clothes were falling to the floor.

Shortly after, they were enjoying the quiet in his bedroom when the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. Vivian's eyes flickered open and she found herself half-laying on a snoring Gabriel's chest. She crawled off her bed and dressed quickly, hoping to enjoy a quiet cup of coffee in the kitchen before he woke.

"Good morning" Her mother giggled, "I could have heard you two ten miles away."

She glared, but kept her composure and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. Vivian poured some caramel creamer and took a big gulp, "It's none of your business. Where is Tomas?"

Esme glowed, "He left me a note- he's bringing breakfast! He should be back shortly…"

Vivian was doubtful but she smiled in response, though it was short lived. Gabriel sauntered down the stairs and poured a black cup of coffee for himself, "Morning ladies."

"So Vivie, how does it feel to be Queen Bitch?" Esme grinned.

Vivian growled, "Feels like others are nosy. I have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

"You don't have to graduate anymore" Gabriel whispered to her, "You have a duty to the pack."

"No. I have a duty to myself first," She hissed back at him, "I don't even have a full semester left. There's no point leaving two months before graduating."

But it was in that simple conversation that Vivian realized she cared about education- not just for herself, but for the education of her pack. Most of her pack had at most a high school sophomore-level education, and it saddened her. She wanted the best for her pack, and that's only possible with the most educated members possible. Vivian peered around the kitchen, and noticed her mother had left them to deal with this matter on their own.

"Gabriel, education, not just for myself, but for the pack, is important" Vivian sighed, "I-we can't let our pack continue in this world without their diplomas. If we want the best for them, we have to enforce a high school graduation requirement. Mates or not- this is something I want for myself and my pack."

He was quiet for a moment, sipping his coffee and mulling over her words, before he nodded in agreement, "You're right. We can't give the whole pack a job at the Inn…"

"The Inn?" Vivian replied.

"Sorry, I was going to announce it at the meeting tonight. We have an Inn we could purchase with the…" Gabriel sighed, "I haven't told you everything. The insurance money from the fire has come-"

"And you didn't think that was important to tell me?" Vivian hissed, "It's my father's money!"

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I truly am, but Viv we have the chance to run by another Inn- very similar to the one your father owned...but it's in Montana" Gabriel sighed heavily, "We would have to fly the pack there."

Vivian rolled her eyes, "You want werewolves in a pressurized, compact, flying box in the sky with humans for 5 hours? That's a lovely idea."

"What else would you suggest? A train? We would have several stops. Jenny isn't stable enough to have such an exhausting trip with her pup!" Gabriel growled, "Viv this is a great chance for us. We would go back to the woods, the nightly pack runs. Nobody would suggest us-wolves are there!"

"We wait until I graduate. I'm going to apply to a nearby University there and I will receive my teaching degree so we can keep the pups home until they are able to control their transformations. They need to be taught earlier than middle school. While I'm here, go ahead and buy the Inn and take The Five to help you with renovations. I will make sure Jenny has the help she needs to prepare for the move and organize the pack for the move. I'm demanding this, Gabriel. It's what's best for the pack," Vivian ordered, "and I know, that in your heart, you agree."

Gabriel slammed his cup on the table, angry that she was being so defiant. But she was right, and he knew it. He stared at her for a moment, battling his need to dominate those that defy him, and his want to admire her ferocity and need to protect the pack.

"Fine," He finally hissed, "But we are doing the announcement together. I'm not the only alpha in this pack."

Vivian wanted to say no, but he was also right. She needed to be there for her pack. She was Queen Bitch.


End file.
